It's Opinion, not Fawke
by Navi Junior
Summary: The Nations bicker about which one of them is the most advanced. To end the argument, England finds a spell that will summon that nation. To their surprise, the Nation is 'Fadril'; a skittish, loquacious country with a never-ending imagination. As 'Fadril' shows why they were the one the spell chose, the nations soon realize unbelievable wonders, don't mean the absence of problems.
1. Prologue

The nations have been bickering nonstop about which one of them is the most advanced. To end the argument once and for all, England finds a spell that will summon the nation to a location of their choice. To all of their astonishment, that Nation is 'Fadril', a skittish, loquacious country with an imagination that never ends. Everything is turned upside-down for everyone as 'Fadril' shows exactly why they were the one the spell chose. But all of the nations soon realize unbelievable wonders, don't mean the absence of all problems.

Prologue

It was always incredible to see that boy work. There was no denying there were thousands of other good and extremely talented workers, but he was something else.

His finger flew from his hologram computer screen, typing in long strings of codes and calculations as he hardly glanced at it, and back to the device on his desk.

He had abandoned sitting in his chair, balancing on the tips of his toes, poised to enable him to react at super-human speed.

Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, occasionally dripping onto the desk. He flicked his right hand at the hologram screen, his attention and other hand not leaving the device, and swiped it a few times until he thrusted his hand in it, a hologram netting floating above his hand. He quickly wiped his face, the netting glowing where it came in contact with his sweat. He waved it away, the drops of sweat shrinking until they vanished and left his previously perspiration-soaked face dry.

He paused for a moment, reaching up to the rim of his glasses and giving it a light squeeze. The lens of his glasses shimmered and several other holographic lenses emerged as he squinted.

A smile split on his face and he began working faster and faster with the device; clicking pieces together, oiling the joints, guiding his typed codes to the device.

Then he stopped, looking triumphant as he grabbed a worn engraver and wrote 'Invented by Radius Fawke: Prototype No. 1.' on it. He set the tool down and picked the pyramid shaped product and set it on the floor.

It whirred, almost inaudibly, as the invention unfolded itself and flattened down, weaving across the floor, creating a spider web design as it imbedded itself into the fibers of the carpet. The whirring stopped as a soft peach light emanated from the floor, a sweet humming floating in the air.

The boy's boss smiled, leaning casually on the doorframe, as the boy grinned and closed his eyes and disappeared into a world all his own.

His boss stood up straight. "Fawke." he called.

The boy didn't move.

"Fawke." he repeated louder.

Still nothing.

"Radius!" he shouted.

The boy's eyes snapped open as he spun around. "S-sorry boss!" he squeaked. "How long have you been there? Long? I was just so focused on my invention I didn't even notice you coming in...Wait, don't tell me you've been their longer! Gosh I'm really sorry I-"

His boss smiled, putting his hand up to stop him. "Calm down. Any faster and you'll be talking at light speed."

Radius smiled apologetically. "S-sorry about that again. Do you need anything?"

"I came in here to see why you were still up." his boss laughed. "You're not even in pajamas!"

"I couldn't sleep again." Radius answered, nodding to his bed. "So I got up and started building to help me get tired. Then I got thinking more because lack of sleep is a really big problem for everyone. So I decided to build something that would calm them down and help them sleep."

Radius took a deep breath before he began to rattle on again. "It glows and plays lullabies. And since it's not big and bulky, it's not a tripping hazard and-" Radius continued to babble about the device and all the other qualities it had; it activated when a sleep-walker got up, the glowing and lullaby would dim as the person began falling asleep and start again as they woke up, if one was moving or travelling they could return it to it's former pyramid stage and carry it, the colors could be changed…

"Well, as always, you've really outdone yourself." his boss said, looking around the room as dim shadows flickered on the walls.

Radius nodded sheepishly. "Yeah I did. I just got so carried away that...what do you think of it?"

His boss laughed. "I think this is brilliant! I have no doubt in my mind that if we got this into production, everyone would want one!"

Radius beamed.

"There's just one thing left to do now," his boss mused. "Test it."

Radius laughed. "You're just giving me an excuse to go to sleep."

His boss nodded. "Get some rest, tomorrow's a big day."

"Alright," he said.

"See you in the morning." His boss quipped as he turned and left.

Radius slumped on his bed, pulling his sheets up as he watched the glowing light and listened to the melody. Eventually, the exhaustion of the day caught up to him and he closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep, and blissfully unaware of what would be in store for him when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 1: Dude, what are you saying?

Chapter one

Radius rolled over in his bed, pulling his blanket over his head as a sharp whistling pierce the air.

He finally snapped his eyes open, his head pulsing with excruciating pain. He groaned tiredly, massaging his temples and kicking his blankets off.

He was surprised to see a ball of light was floating in the air, growing bigger and bigger. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his reflexes slow and the gravity from the massive ball pull him towards it. His heart raced as he realized what was going on: he was being abducted by a business tycoon.

Radius scrambled off his bed and to his door, struggling to breathe as his limbs grew heavier and heavier and his organs releasing spasms of pain. He made it to the door, using a great amount of effort to raise his arm, and grabbed the doorknob. He jiggled it as he tried to fruitlessly open the door. Turning around, he scanned the room for any other exits as the ball grew closer to him. The only way he could see was the window. But jumping out that would result in his painful death as he thought of the hundreds and hundreds of levels of the building. It would, unless, he had the right tools and inventions.

Gasping for air, he hurried to his desk, having to press his body against the wall and grab on to anything he could to avoid being pulled into the ball.

He scooped up his bag, confirming the parachute 'upgrade' his boss warned against adding was working, and shoved all his tools and a few small inventions nearby in it as he swung it up on his shoulder, keeping one hand firmly clamped on his desk as the force grew stronger.

He turned to the window, his last escape, when he was suddenly jerked back, something warm encasing his foot. He looked down, barely breathing and his body screaming with pain now, seeing his foot was trapped in the ball and was slowly being pulled in.

He reached a heavy hand towards his knee, planning to yank his foot free, when his hand was pulled into it as well. His other foot was dragged in shortly after as he clung to the edge of his desk with his one free hand, his knuckles buckling with pain.

He stubbornly fought to free himself as the light crept up to his chest. His fingers on the desk traitorously slipped as he flew back into the ball, a labored yelp escaping his lips.

He flew through the light, choking as his throat and chest squeezed the last wheezes of air out of him.

He covered his ears and closed his eyes shut, the whistling growing louder and louder.

There was a loud explosion as he felt himself land painfully on his stomach. His chest and throat loosened as he gasped, relishing the sweet air that filled his lungs.

He stood up feebly, preparing to face the wretch that appropriated him. Of everything that he could have expected, it never would have been what was before him now.

"Shut up you two!" Germany snapped at England and France, the two knocking over chairs as the brawled.

"I will when this English punk 'ere admits I'm far more superior then 'im." France snarled, landing a punch in England's abdomen.

"Not in a million years, you frog!" England roared, tightening his grip around France's neck.

"Dudes, knock it off!" America said, taking another bite of his hamburger. "We have a meeting to finish. Besides, we all know I'm the coolest one here!"

The Englishman and Frenchman stopped, shooting livid glares at America. "What did you say?!" the two shouted.

"It's a given, since I'm the Hero." America smirked.

"No vay, I'm zhe awesomest one!" Prussia yelled.

"You're not helping!" Germany snapped, growing more and more frustrated with how out of hand this meeting was becoming.

America laughed. "Do I have to remind you guys that **I** was the one who made it to the moon?"

"I was the first one is space, da?" Russia quipped, America's smile changing to a scowl.

Italy, who had been talking about nothing but pasta since the meeting began turned to the arguing nations. "Japan has made a lot of cool stuff. And Germany's really strong! Right Japan?"

"Werr, I wirr not deny it." Japan hummed as he watch the brawl grow more intense.

China sighed. "Western Nations argue over the most senseless things."

"If you're jealous, you can just say so, bro." America said.

"Jealous?" China shriek. "Why I never-I make all your stuff!"

America shrugged. "Yeah, but you're kinda disqualified since no one can breathe at your place."

One by one other Nations began to list reasons why they were they were better until nothing could be heard but intangible squabbling, declarations of war, and Italy moaning that he was hungry.

After a few minutes of trying to focus everyone, Germany threw his hands in the air. **"ZHERE HAS TO BE A VAY TO FIGURE ZHIS OUT DIPLOMATICALLY!"**

The nation all fell quiet, looking awkwardly around the damaged room.

"There is."

Everyone's eyes turned to England, who had a subtle smile on his face. "The best nation would be advanced, right?" he asked.

The nations slowly nodded.

"And the more advanced and powerful they are…"

Germany sighed. "Vhat is your point, England?"

England smiled. "I'll be back in a jiffy." he said, turning out of the room and rushing away. The others didn't have time to pass a confused glance before he came back, a spell book tucked under his arm and a piece of chalk gripped in his hand.

England cleared an area of the floor and began hastily drawing a circle with intricate patterns on the ground.

"Dude, are you trying to summon a Demon or something?" America asked, craning his neck to get a better look.

"You don't need to do that England. I'm already here." Russia smiled.

"No you daft cows!" England snarled. "I have the answer to this." England got up and stood a fair distance back from the circle. "I'll use my magic to summon the most advanced nation."

"So whoever is in the circle," France began slowly. "Is the most advanced nation?"

England nodded, his smile growing larger.

"I don't know dude. Will it really work?"

"Of course it will!" England assured him. "Everyone step back."

The countries complied, watching England closely as he began to read the spell out loud.

As he read, the circle began glowing brighter and brighter until the nations had to cover their eyes. The windows quaked and broke, shards of glass raining down on the nations.

"England!" Germany shouted, "I don't think zhat-"

He was cut off by a loud explosion that knock all the Nations down to the ground.

When the light faded, everyone clambered up and turned their attention eagerly to England's circle.

The boy in the circle stood clumsily up, pulling a hand through his messy ash-white hair. He looked around the room, his vivid-teal eyes wide in confusion and fear behind his glasses.

He swallowed nervously and shifted on his feet timidly. "Šűƥƥi."

Everyone stared at the boy, a few turning to each other in hopes that one of them understood what he said.

He swallowed nervously again, tugging on his black dress vest. "H-hįĵja ov o őɯgűĵjelgűŵ dsyg aie teah dűĵu wiőɯţ, dsyġűfűĵ ġšyg oh. Ġšoh oh tiőɯţ ġį hieɯŵ qőɯw iv jowoxepieh zeg y lįĵgyp reħġ loxqűŵ nu el ÿɯw mid sűĵu o yn." he blurted out.

England furrowed his thick brow, flipping his spell book open.

The boy hesitantly chuckled, backing away as he quickly began in his peculiar tongue. "Hi ov ġšyg lįĵgyp ġšőɯţa xiepw reħġ gejm el ytyőɯ ÿɯw gyqu nu sinu, du'ƥƥ reħġ lyjg dyah yh lpuyhÿɯg yxkeyőɯgÿɯxűħ ÿɯw ti įɯ yzieg iej nűĵja zehőɯűħh...dyog, aie wįɯ'g eɯŵűĵħġÿɯw y dįĵw o yn hyaőɯţ, wi aie?"

England looked down at the spell the back at the boy, taking his appearance in; his face and button-up shirt smudged with neon colored grease, oversized black jeans worn and being held to his lithe frame with a gold chain, a copper colored backpack swung over his bony shoulder.

"Blimey, this can't be right." he muttered as the boy walked further and further back from the Countries.

Italy grabbed Germany's and Japan's wrists, skipping up to the boy with his two friends in tow. " _Ciao straniero_!" He sang, "I'm Italy and these are Germany and Japan."

"Er, hi." Germany greeted.

Japan bowed politely. " _Kon'nichiwa._ "

"What's your name?" Italy beamed.

The boy straightened up, gripping his left shoulder with his right hand, crossing his left arm over his stomach, and making a fist with his left hand. He bowed deeply, his back remaining perfectly straight. "o wįɯ'g eɯŵűĵħġÿɯw dsyg aie yĵű yhqőɯţ...zeg yƥƥid nu ġį őɯġĵiwexu naħűpv. o yn vywjop...ucxeħű nu jywoeh vydqu. jűħluxg vjin nu hsyƥƥ zu wugűĵnőɯűŵ za aiej jűħluxg tofűɯ ġį nu."

"Dude! We can't understand a word you're saying!" America hollered to the boy.

Prussia cackled. "Ja, do you even speak English you turd-wad?"

"He can't understand us either, you ninnies." England scowled.

Italy sighed. "Then how are we supposed to talk to him?"

The boy opened his mouth when a series of beeps interrupted him. _"Őɯvįĵnygoįɯ yfyopyzpu widmpiywűŵ."_ a computerized voice said.

The boy's eye lit up and he grinned. "Ys! Lűĵvuxg gonőɯţ! Lpuyħű dyog..."

The boy swung his backpack off and reached into it. He searched for a while before he pulled up his hand and fastened something to each of his ears.

Germany squinted and saw they were a pair of silver cuff earrings that followed the helix of his ear down to his lobe. And by far designed after the strangest creature he had ever seen, he decided. The head, front legs, and torso of it was that of a wolf but a pair of giant wings protruded from its back. Its tail, instead of the wolf tail it should have had, resembled that of a dolphin. But that wasn't the only aquatic feature the creature sported, Germany realized. Its hind legs were covered in scales and its paws, or where it's paws should have been, had been replaced by a pair of webbed feet.

The boy shuffled around in his bag again before he grabbed a small ring. He pressed it to the side of his glasses frame. Germany could have sworn that the lenses of the glasses shimmered for a brief second before the boy reached into his mouth and clicked the ring on one of his teeth. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. After a few seconds of tense silence, the boy began to speak again. "Gűħgőɯţ...gűħgőɯţ...gűħging...gűħting...testing."

The nations gawked at the boy as he grinned, closing his bag and throwing it on his shoulder again. "That's better." he quipped. "I'm sorry about that. My material needs some time to download a firm database before I can use anything else. Sometimes it leads to awkward situations, not being able to communicate with anyone and all, but it's still useful no matter how you look at it. Am I right?"

No one said anything to the boy, everyone looking to the bewildered Englishman for an explanation.

The boy twiddled his thumbs together before beginning again. "Why are you all so surprised? This isn't new technology or anything and almost everyone has some form of-"

"Forgive me for interrupting…" Austria said carefully.

The boy waved his hand. "No worries. Everyone interrupts each other all the time...at least where I'm from. It is safe to assume I'm not home anymore right? I mean it makes sense if one minute I'm in bed asleep then the next some portal thingy plops me in some room with a bunch of strangers that don't even speak the same language as me. But I doubt you'd really understand that since that's not exactly a daily occurrence, I not even sure if I completely get it...or did all of you just appear here too? I didn't think that was a possibility until now but-Just interrupt me if I start rambling. Like I said, everyone does it where I'm from…"

"Forgive me for interrupting." Austria repeated, irritation hinting in his voice. "But who are you?"

"And what was with that bow and crap you were saying?" America pressed.

"I knew I wasn't home! Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me about that! I'd better introduce myself again now that you can understand me, or else that would be extremely rude of me."

The boy bowed the same way he did before. "I am Fadr-" the bow chuckled weakly. "Oops...I almost did it again."

England snapped his attention up from his book and to the boy. "Almost did what again?"

"I almost introduced myself as my Country. I've never done that before. Silly slip of the tongue…" the boy laughed before he straightened his bow. "I am Radius Fawke. Respect from me shall be determined by your respect given to me."

Radius stood straight up again. "I know that last part probably sounded intimidating, but it's mostly just to be formal. There's a lot of historical-"

"What is your Country called?" England pressed.

"Fadril." Radius replied. "I still can't believe I almost introduced myself as that _again_! Isn't that just weird? I mean it's not like there's people who just go around introducing…" Radius trailed off as each nation looked at him questionably.

"What was that sperr supposed to do again, Mr. Engrand?" Japan asked.

England scanned his spell book again. "It was supposed to summon the most advanced nation. I know I used the right spell...but I never expected that this would happen. He doesn't even realize he's a Country!"

Radius laughed nervously. "A Country? Y-you're kidding with me, right? I'm not a mass of land dedicated to one culture and people. I'm a person…"

"You're sure you used zhe right spell England?" Germany inquired.

"Positive." England said indignantly.

Germany sighed. "We have some explaining to do zhen…"

 **I DID IT! I FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Radius sure is chatty huh? XD Also on him, I made up his language he was speaking earlier in the chapter with some help from a Fantasy Language Generator. I'll include a link to it and the exact translation of what he said in the next chapter (since my computer is acting weird right now.) I didn't mention it in the first chapter because...I didn't get the idea for it until I was writing this chapter and I was too lazy to fix the first chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading my fanfic and sorry if some of the characters are a little off, characteristically wise. I'm still fairly new to the Hetalia fandom and this is my first fanfiction I've published. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but in the meantime please leave a review about what you liked/didn't like/what you would want to happen next/etc., follow this story, and favorite it too! It makes me really happy! Also please let me know if you see any grammar errors so I can fix them. And shout out to you three followers following this right now, you know who you fabulous people are!**

 **-Navijunior**


End file.
